HM64: Against All Odds
by RuRu
Summary: (Chapter 7 is up) Maria is tired of the insults, her life is heading downward in a spiral. Until Jack, the grandson of the recently passed away farmer, comes and sets her life straight again.
1. The Start of it All

RuRu: Howdee! Yo! I am on a Harvest Moon spree....actually this time it's a HM64 spree....oh well! ^-^ Well this fic is about Maria of HM64. In my opinion she doesn't get the credit she deserves. In the fic all of them are still a little younger. As the fic goes on they will probably move out of their age, but for now lets just wait and see shall we?  
  
Chichiri: We watched a Fushigi Yugi, video today! I was in one or two episodes and I was getting the life literally sucked out of me! Tomo is so mean! No da!  
  
RuRu: Oh yeah, I plan on writing a hate fic against Tomo and Nakago for putting my little sweetie in pain! But that's another story! ^-^'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon 64 or any of the series, thank you.  
  
Against All Odds  
  
By: RuRu  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Start of it All  
  
----*----*----*----  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It happened again, they followed me home, verbally harassing me. They always taunt me; I wish they wouldn't be so immature. Harris was there and stopped them, but that didn't help any, they just threatened to do it again tomorrow.  
  
Ann was the start of it, don't they understand I've heard it all before! Dork, geek, four-eyes, bookworm, by now you'd think they'd stop saying such corny insults and grow up. Wishful thinking on my part I suppose.  
  
Karen joined in the insulting, Elli was the only one to stand up for me besides Harris. Elli always had been so kind to me, she was the only one kind to me. Luckily tomorrow is the last day I go to that foul high school. They act like elementary school children, oh well, perhaps tomorrow they'll see the error of their ways and stop. Again, another wishful thought.  
  
Maybe I should just quit, permanently. Not that I fancy the idea of suicide, but it has crossed my thoughts more then once in this lifetime. They'd all go away then, but I couldn't do that....I'd bring such pain to my family....wouldn't I?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Maria stopped writing in the diary and placed it among different books to hide it. She stood up slowly and walked towards her living room. Her mother was standing there with a bright smile on her face, it looked too sweet; Maria grimaced at the sight of it. Her mother was a scary person despite what everyone else thought of her. She constantly had a smile on her face, to Maria that had to be unnatural.  
  
Maria opened the door wand walked outside, a sunny afternoon greeted her for the second time that day. She looked around for any sight of Ann or Karen, neither of them could be seen. She walked towards the bakery to discuss all of this with Elli.  
  
She walked there and peered in the window, there she saw Elli serving Ann and Karen cake. They were all laughing and having a wonderful time, then a few moments later the Florist's daughter joined them. Maria had never asked her name, even though they had lived in the same small village her whole life. She never really saw the need for it.  
  
"Why don't we invite Maria you guys?" Elli said smiling at them.  
  
"Her? No way! She's socially challenged, she'd never even speak a word the whole time she'd be here." Ann said, frowning.  
  
Maria turned away from the scene, she had a lot to say to them. But the right words never seemed to come in time. She walked towards Moon Mountain, tears filling her eyes. She always tried to appear positive in school, never did her any good anyway. She found a dry spot by the river and took a seat.  
  
"I'm tried of them trying me so badly...." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
She watched the water streaming by her, suicide again crossed her mind. Never again would she have to be in this world, but what then? What would she do when she was gone? How would she affect people around her with her death? She stood up and walked toward the beach.  
  
"Tomorrow night," She said crying still.  
  
*****  
  
That next day went remarkably smooth, Ann or Karen made no remarks. Maria actually enjoyed her last day. On her way home she saw many people gathering around the farm that belonged to an elder man, he was highly respected in the village. He had always been so kind to Maria, but she had never really talked with him, not long enough to catch his name anyway.  
  
"Maria, do you remember the old man who lived here?" Her father said to her, startling her.  
  
"Yes." She replied, her heart rate returning to normal.  
  
"He passed away this morning, tomorrows the funeral, we'd you care to come?" Her father asked.  
  
Maria nodded, doubting she'd be around to come anyway. She had her mind set, even if they weren't making rude comments today that didn't mean they wouldn't tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you, yes, thank you."  
  
Maria held her head up higher, there she saw a guy with a blue cap. His cap was turned backwards and a little of his brown hair was sticking out. His blue eyes caught her stare, and he smiled gently at her. Maria turned her head away and starting walking off, but the boy went after her.  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" He said turning her around.  
  
Maria blushed a little of embarrassment and gasped.  
  
"Y-yes?" She stuttered.  
  
"Could you show me the direction of the town square? I want to see where my grandfather's funeral will be held." He said to Maria with the same smile as he had on before.  
  
Maria looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry about your loss."  
  
"Think nothing of it, it wasn't your fault." He said, giving her a saddened look.  
  
"In that direction," She said pointing past the flower shop.  
  
"Um, would you mind showing me where?" He asked chuckling.  
  
"Um, o-okay." She said, turning and immediately looking down at her feet.  
  
She knew every crack, every rock on the ground, she had grown accustomed to staring at the ground as she walked. The boy looked at her oddly, but quickly looked up and ahead of them.  
  
"My name's Jack, and I think I'm going to be staying at my grandpa's farm for a LONG time. You name is....?" Jack said, trying to make conversation between them.  
  
"M-Maria...." She said blushing a little.  
  
"Maria, that's a nice name." He said smiling still.  
  
Maria's blush deepened, "Tha-Thank y-you very m-much."  
  
They finally arrived at the town square and Maria walked him up the steps.  
  
"This is it? Okay, thanks a lot for your help!" He said looking around.  
  
Maria nodded quickly, "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Nope! Hope to see you around!" He said waving to her.  
  
She nodded quickly again and took her leave. She sped to her house and sat down, her heart beating so fast so thought it would explode.  
  
'He was the first guy near my age to ever speak to me....' She thought smiling a bit.  
  
'He looked about my age....19, maybe a little older....curse me getting held back in Kindergarten.' She thought again.  
  
She had been held back twice in kindergarten, supposedly she hadn't been socially prepared for the 1st grade. She had ignored that.  
  
Elli and her where the same age, Elli just helped out at the school. Ann, Karen, and the daughter of the florist had been held back one year in the 6th grade and 8th grade for grades and conduct.  
  
She stood up and walked toward the clock in the room, 6:46 PM. Soon she could make her way to the beach....for....  
  
*****  
  
Maria walked towards the beach seeing Jack outside, he saw her and waved. She merely jumped and walked faster towards the beach. She ran over towards the dock and stood there looking at the dark water. She had always been terrified of it, but tonight she didn't feel as scared. She looked up at the stars and closed her eyes.  
  
'God, please forgive my actions. I am just so tired of this life, and I wish things had changed, but they aren't ever going to. Forgive my wrong actions, and I shall receive any punishment you sentence. Amen.' She said her prayer and jumped in.  
  
She was shocked at how icy the water was and she released what little air she had. She then snapped back to reality and realized her terrible mistake. If she died then they won, hands down. She frantically kicked her legs to try and reach the surface, but to no avail. She never learned how to swim, and it was going to cost her greatly.  
  
'GOD I'M SORRY! PLEASE HELP ME!' She screamed in her head, clamping her eyes shut.  
  
Just then she felt arms wrap around her slim waist. She felt herself being pulled to the surface and she took a deep intake of air. She coughed a lot and then felt herself this time being carried to shore, afraid to open them, she still had her eyes closed.  
  
"What where you thinking?" She heard a familiar voice say to her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry image of Jack, she had lost her glasses in the water.  
  
"Jack?" She asked weakly.  
  
"The last thing we need is two dead people in this village!" He exclaimed, holding her up to where she could sit.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry! I realized what I was doing after I jumped in and—"She cut off and began crying.  
  
Jack sighed and lifted her up, "We need to get you home, so please stop crying."  
  
Maria looked at his blurry face and nodded her head wobbly.  
  
"Good," He said his happy tone returning.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at Maria's house she was able to walk and jack set her down gently. She smiled feebly at him, and he gave her a heavy sigh in return.  
  
"Don't pull a stunt like that ever again, okay?"  
  
"I won't." She said rubbing her puffy eyes.  
  
"Okay, well go inside and get some rest, I'll see you again tomorrow." He said giving her a warm smile and turning away.  
  
".............Thank you." She said smiling back at him.  
  
He kept his back turned and merely raised his hand, signaling "Your welcome". Maria sighed and walked inside. She had had a weird day, an important person she "knew" passed away, she met his somewhat charming grandson, she had been saved by the somewhat charming grandson, and had fallen for the somewhat charming grandson.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
RuRu: Not to shabby, not to shabby at all, if I do say so myself. I always did like Maria, and for some reason she struck me as the person to think about such things as that. As for the whole grade thing, that was my imagination at work. Ann and Karen get and little meaner, so it doesn't look like she was about to kill herself for nothing. I think suicide is a very depressing and stupid way to run away from your problems. If anyone feels the need to do such a drastic move, please talk to someone, there's always someone who will want to help.  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE! 


	2. Dork, Prep WHO CARES?

RuRu: ....OMG, I got like 8 reviews in one day for both my Harvest Moon stories....holy crap....well I mean, I....I feel really loved. Thanks guys for reviewing, you too PuddingGurl....I made you cry? Damn.  
  
Chichiri: It's cause they like your story! No da!  
  
RuRu: Ya think? I mean I'm going to be really mean in this story.  
  
Chichiri: Not as mean as PuddingGurl and you are to people in your comics! No da!  
  
RuRu: True, but still.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harvest Moon, and if by some twisted fate thing I do, I'm gonna stop writing and, like, make games man....::wakes up from dream::  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dork, Prep....WHO CARES?!  
  
----*----*----*----  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been 3 seasons since the incident at the beach. Time sure does fly, I mean....  
  
Never mind that, ever since the incident Jack and I have gotten to become great friends. Talking to him is so easy! He listens without interruption and he is very intelligent. I always did like having intelligent conversations with people, because you get to know that person better that way then just saying "yeah, what about that game last night?" or "did you see that girl? oh my gosh! She was wearing the ugliest---"Those conversations, you don't learn anything about that person, except maybe that they have no clue what's going on in their own little world.  
  
Anyway, Jack made me not as shy, and that helps so much. Karen and Ann still haven't gotten grasps on the whole thing, but they are trying to hit on Jack. They sicken me. And I'm not jealous....I'm not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maria looked at her diary and frowned, it bothered her A LOT. She placed the diary back in its original spot and took leave from her room. She walked towards the library, opening time was in about 15 minutes, but she wanted to open it a little earlier today.  
  
"Let's see, the history books need cleaning as do the cooking books. And the other million books...." Maria sighed and unlocked the door.  
  
She walked in and sat down at the desk, she reached down and got a records notebook out.  
  
"Right, fall 1, year 1...." She said as she wrote it all down.  
  
"Hello? Maria?" She heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"JACK!" She said blushing and standing up quickly.  
  
"Oh....you're working....well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk, but you're busy so-"  
  
Maria cut him off.  
  
"No, NO! That's fine I'll reopen in a little while!" She said smiling nervously, blush deepening.  
  
Maria never closed the library early, this was like a historic event in time.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" She asked walking towards the door.  
  
"Anywhere you want to go." He said smiling at her gently and opening the door.  
  
Maria's blush returned hearing him say the sentence like that. She walked out and locked the door behind them. She then turned and they started talking about the weather and then about the city. They finally arrived at the forest, near the goddess's pond.  
  
"I'm glad you moved here Jack." Maria said looking up at him smiling.  
  
"Yeah, me too. You've changed a lot since I first came here."  
  
"How so?" She asked looking at him perplexed.  
  
"Well, for one, your looking at me as we're walking." He said chuckling.  
  
Maria blushed and looked down again.  
  
"Oh no! Don't start that again!" He exclaimed, grabbing her face gently and making it face his.  
  
Maria felt her face grew redder. He released it and plopped on the ground.  
  
"It feels so good in fall, don't you think?" He asked looking up at her from his position.  
  
Maria merely nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Oh! Hey there Jack!" Said a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Ann." Jack said looking over at the red headed girl.  
  
"How are you?! Oh....hi Maria...." She said grimacing at the sight of Maria.  
  
"Hello." She said looking at Ann in the face.  
  
"Anyway, Jack, I was wondering if you wanted to come help me with something at the ranch, I need your help with some things in the barn. Pretty please?" She said batting her eyes a few times.  
  
"I was taking a walk with Maria though." He said looking at Maria then Ann again.  
  
"Oh forget her, she's a very boring person, and a dork." She said as if Maria wasn't even there.  
  
Maria was tired of her feeble attempt at bringing her down with the weakest insults ever created.  
  
"If I'm a dork that makes you a prep." Maria retorted.  
  
"A prep? Yeah, uh huh, whatever." Ann said doing that little "uh" movement preps do.  
  
"Forget it, I'm not about to sink to your level, dork, prep who cares!" Maria snapped.  
  
"Jack you can go help her, but I'm leaving." Maria stated calmly and rushed off.  
  
Jack stood up and shook his head at Ann, then ran after Maria, leaving Ann stunned.  
  
"Maria, wait!" He exclaimed, having quickly caught up to her.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning the corner near the vineyard.  
  
"You handled that very well. Better then you would have when I first came." Jack said smiling.  
  
"I did? I did didn't I!" Maria said, answering her own question.  
  
Jack just nodded and walked her back towards the library.  
  
"Thanks for the walk, I needed to clear my head." She said, unlocking the door.  
  
"Huh?" She said looking at the lock.  
  
The door feel over, off the hinges and there was the horrid scene. The bookshelves knocked over, books missing, and the mess of ripped books was apparent. Maria felt her knees give and she fell down. Jack immediately fell to her side, trying to brace her.  
  
"They....look at it all...." Maria said tears filling her eyes.  
  
Jack was left without words, Maria began shaking. She viewed it as her fault, and it wasn't.  
  
"If I had been more careful...." She said placing her head in her hands.  
  
Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "No, no don't think that, it wasn't your fault. Some jackass came in here and vandalized the place. There wasn't anything you could have done."  
  
"If I had been here-"She was cut off.  
  
"If you had been here you could've gotten hurt!" Jack exclaimed looking at her.  
  
He released her and placed the door back on the hinges, then picked the nails up off the floor and drove them back in. He closed and locked the door. Then he lifted Maria up, carrying her by placing one arm under her kneecaps and one wrapped around her back. He took her to her house and opened her bedroom door laying her down gently on the bed. She had calmed down and was now just sniffling. She placed her head against his arm and they just sat there for a while.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow morning and help you clean up." He said, after the long period of silence.  
  
"Thanks...." She replied weakly.  
  
He hugged her gently and she didn't even blush. (O M G) He released her and stood up, but before he could leave Maria stopped him.  
  
"Could you wait till I fall asleep, I don't feel very safe." She said looking at him sadly.  
  
He gave her the most warm-hearted smile and said, "Anything for you." (I love that line, because in my original story....never mind)  
  
He turned around so she could change into her navy blue PJ's. She slipped under the covers and he walked to a chair near her bed. She left the lamp lit and asked him to turn it off when he left. He nodded and she went to sleep. He waited for about 30 minutes, then stood up, bent over, and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Good Night."  
  
*Click*  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
RuRu: I love this chapter, its cute. By the way she got contacts, and he makes a comment about those next chappie, just so the readers know.  
  
Cheers to the Harvest Moon fans. PEACE! 


	3. The First

RuRu: HOWDEE! Well time to update! Chapter 3! WHEE! Anyhoo, thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate it! I do like Karen, she's one of my favorites. I just think Ann is a bitch and really annoying! I'll try and update as fast as I can.  
  
Chichiri: She goes everywhere and never has time to write! No da!  
  
RuRu: What Chichiri said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HM64, nor do I own Natsume, if memory serves me right that was founded by Chris Natsume.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The First....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yesterday had started out as one of the best days of my life, but it soon turned to the worst day of my life. I mean, what kind of barbaric person could destroy such-wait a second....Karen. I bet she was behind that, her AND Ann! I know they are! Oh my gosh! Do they even realize how much this will cost to replace all the destroyed, and stolen property?  
  
Jack said he would assist in the cleaning, which is probably for the best, seeing as how it will be hard to lift up the shelves by myself. I am very happy he volunteered, maybe Harris will stop by too; we need all the help we can get. I also got a letter the other day, a confession....someone in this village is....in love with me. I don't quite understand it all, but I have a feeling that I want it to be from Jack. Though I doubt that is the case.  
  
I wrote Harris a letter a few minutes ago, thanking him for helping me out all those times. I never really thanked him, and I'm still a little to shy to do it in person. He told me this morning I was a person who wrote very....properly. That I should think of becoming a writer, in all honesty I looked up half the words I wrote in that letter in the dictionary. Anyway, I need to go to the library and begin the cleanup, Harris also relayed a message from Jack that he would arrive around 9 AM, it's....8: 24 right now. Better get going....  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Maria placed her diary in the same place as she had been placing it all these years. She stood up and walked out of her room, shutting the door securely behind her. He walked over to her mother to find her reading a thick book, with a torn hardback cover.  
  
"What happened to it?" Maria asked her.  
  
"Its an extremely old book, its been in our family for generations." The mother replied in her soft voice.  
  
"If you want I could repair it for you...." Maria offered.  
  
"Thank you dear, but no. Some things are better left alone, besides old things are something you treasure. My uncle accidentally ripped this book when he was 17, he was going to repair it, but he decided that this is another small part of our family history. It seems rather silly, but this is something to remember him by." Her mother said laying the book in her lap.  
  
Maria was often confused by her mother; she was constantly talking in circles. She understood her this time though. She bid her farewell and made her way to the library, looking around it for anything suspicious. She found nothing, and made her way in the library. She began picking up the tore papers and ripped up books. She looked at the destruction and frowned.  
  
She also noticed that a shelve hadn't been completely knocked over and was leaning on another one. She figured even she could move it at that angle, and she grabbed on to it....or attempted to anyway. As soon a she touched it wobbled and sent off a chain reaction that moved the one below it, and that one made the one next to it to fall right towards Maria.  
  
Now these shelves weren't light and they could cause serious damage to someone. Maria shielded herself and braced for the impact, but instead felt someone grab her around her waist and pull her towards them. She shuddered as she felt the shelve hit the floor with a deafening thud.  
  
"You ok?" She heard a familiar voice state, with a trace of nervousness in the tone.  
  
"Y-yeah, thanks Jack." She said gripping his shirt, still a little stunned.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, but still held her around her tiny waist. She loosened her grip on his shirt and blushed a little realizing what he was doing. She then surveyed the larger mess she had caused.  
  
"Opps...." She said, her frown deepening.  
  
"It's ok, it shouldn't take all that long to clean it up...." Jack said in an unsure tone.  
  
Maria sighed and leaned up against Jack without realizing it. Her blush turned redder and she looked down. Jack smiled at her reaction and released her. Maria was a tad saddened by his action, but said nothing. She began picking up the books again and placing them to the side. Jack picked the shelves up and moved them so Maria could retrieve the books and papers from under them. After many hours the place was cleaned up, but very few books were still intact.  
  
Jack looked at Maria's sad expression and walked over to her.  
  
"This is going to take so much money to replace all the books...." She said, her eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
Jack wrapped her arms around her and gave her a reassuring hug. Maria didn't argue and cried "on his shoulder" so to speak. After a few moments his hold loosened and he looked at her, she had calmed down and was now just sniffling. He smiled and her, which she returned with a very weak smile.  
  
"Come on, we'll get some more books later. Let's go for a walk or something." He said patting her on the shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Thanks, but I need to figure something out right now...." She replied.  
  
"....Well how about tonight then?" He asked.  
  
She thought to herself for a moment, and then nodded her head.  
  
"Good, I'll be back by your house around 8 ok?" He said nearing the door.  
  
"....Ok." She said smiling a little now.  
  
He went out the door and back towards his farm. Maria stood there for a moment then walked towards the bakery, she needed to speak to Elli about this. Her watch read, 2:57, they had been working longer then she thought. She walked in the bakery to find Elli standing there next to the tea guy, or that's what Maria called him. The few times she had spoke with him were all about TEA. She found him REALLY annoying.  
  
"Hey Maria!" Elli exclaimed happily, rushing over to her.  
  
"Hello," Maria replied smiling.  
  
"Its good to see you, hey listen, you want to eat lunch here? With me?" Elli asked.  
  
"That sounds good." Maria said in agreement.  
  
Elli quickly prepared their lunches and they took a seat in the small yard, Elli's grandmother inside napping.  
  
"Thanks for the lunch Elli, but I need to ask you something." Maria said, trying to find out about what had happened in the library.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Elli said folding her hands in her lap.  
  
Maria explained what had happened to the library the night before, watching Elli's expression continue to change.  
  
"That's horrible! I had no idea!" Elli stated looking down in.  
  
"Yes it is, Jack and I were cleaning all this morning." Maria said.  
  
"Well, if I hear anything at all I'll be sure and tell you." Elli said collecting the empty plates.  
  
"Thank you Elli...." Maria replied, happy to have another person on her side.  
  
Maria and Elli washed the dishes and talked for a while about what had been happening to them....what they both thought of Jack. Maria left out some of what had happened to her and Jack.  
  
"Wow! It's 6:30 already! Time sure does fly!" Elli said looking at her clock.  
  
"Well, I'll try and stop by again tomorrow ok?" Maria said.  
  
Elli looked at her in amazement, apparently Maria wasn't as shy as she had been.  
  
"That sounds great, I look forward to it." Elli said, smiling brightly.  
  
Maria said her goodbyes to Elli and her Grandmother....and tea guy. She then made her way back to her house, excited that Jack would be there in an hour or so. She made sure that the library was locked on her way by and entered her house. Her father was at the table going over the plans for the upcoming festivals, and her mother was still reading.  
  
"Hey there honey." Her father said looking up from the papers.  
  
"Hey Dad." She said hugging him.  
  
The Mayor was shocked at first, but returned the hug. Maria released him and went to her room, noticing the time was now 7:20. She had made those goodbyes a little to long. She unbraided her hair and brushed it....braiding it again. She looked at her clothing and decided she was dressed fine. She then returned to the room her parents where in. They were still doing what they had been 10 minutes ago. Maria took a seat and waited....and waited....then at about 8:05 there was a knock at the door.  
  
Maria walked over to the door to find it was Jack. He said hello to her parents and told them they were just going for a walk. They nodded and said goodbye.  
  
"Sorry I was a little late." He said shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Only five minutes, no big deal." She said, smiling at him in the dark....wait.  
  
She looked around, it was VERY dark. He sensed her fear and grabbed her hand, holding it loosely. Maria didn't blush, just intertwined their fingers. She looked ahead of them and noticed they were headed to the 4-way split.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"The beach." He said leading her in that direction.  
  
"The b-beach?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah....why?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"I don't like being near it at night." She said looking down sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, look we're already here." He said, and they were.  
  
Maria held on to his arm tightly, even though they were far away from the water. He chuckled and pulled her in front of him. She leaned back against his chest, frightened. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began moving closer to the water. They stopped a few feet away.  
  
"Please can we go somewhere else...." She begged, clamping her eyes shut.  
  
He bent down and whispered softly in her ear, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall in."  
  
She blushed and he turned her around, she blinked a few times. He slowly moved closer to her face, her blush deepened even further knowing what was about to happen. She didn't pull away though, but moved closer to him as well. She felt his lips cover hers and her knees grew weak, but she knew he wouldn't let her fall.  
  
After a few moments they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I love you Maria." He said, giving her a warm smile.  
  
She smiled and again didn't blush, "I love you too Jack."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
RuRu: Yay, I like this chapter, but he didn't make a comment on her contacts, because I think it fits better in what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Chichiri: More characters need to come in! No da!  
  
RuRu: Oh you mean like a pissed off Harris, and few a few other pissed people, and Cliff? I like Cliff, he's nifty!  
  
Chichiri: ..... (no, no da!)  
  
RuRu: *hugs Chichiri* I love you though!  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE! 


	4. This Feeling

RuRu: HOWDEE! Sorry it took so long to update this! I was doing a bunch of projects and stuff. Well sorry for the wait and all, but I hope you will enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chichiri: She had English, Science, and Algebra I tests too! No da!  
  
RuRu: -_- I hate math.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon 64, but I own my name RuRu. ^_~ (Thanks Nickknack)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Against All Odds  
  
By: RuRu  
  
Chapter 4  
  
What's this Feeling?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night I experienced my first kiss, and Jack told me he loved me. I was so relieved he felt the way I did, but then I thought about it and now I'm not sure what the feeling is. It was a crush at first, a little feeling, but now when I'm around him it's hard to talk and I get weak in the knees. I start worrying more what he'll think of me and then....  
  
Anyway, off that subject, I asked him when he walked me too my house if he had written the letter I'd received. He said no, and said he'd help me find out who did. I didn't care anymore who wrote the letter, I was happy Jack was with me....maybe I'm being selfish.  
  
I'm worried about what's going to happen today, what Karen and Ann will think of this situation. They won't take it to well I'm sure, and I probably won't get off that easily. Oh well. Not my problem, I need to focus on the library incident anyway. Not to mention a festival is coming up soon, and I promised my mother I would help her. I better go, it's getting closer to noon and I need to start the day a little early.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Maria went through her regular routine of placing her diary in the usual spot, then made her way out the door. She stopped to see her mother reading the same book again, only this time she looked like she was really reading it.  
  
"Enjoying the book mother?" Maria asked, smiling her usual small smile.  
  
"Yes, the first part wasn't as exciting, but now it's getting rather interesting." Her mother answered, looking up momentarily and then returning to her book.  
  
Maria waved and went out the door. Her mother and father seemed to be drifting further apart, and her dad never coming home until 9 PM at night wasn't helping. She knew he was working; making the town a better place, but how much work did a small town need? She shook the thought from her head and continued walking towards her destination. She looked at the sign on the library she had posted.  
  
"The library will be closed for repair and restock, please try again another time."  
  
Maria smiled feebly, she still felt responsible. She knew the door was taken off the hinges and that it'd take a strong person to remove the large, heavy door, but that still didn't stop her from believing that Ann and Karen were the culprits. She sighed and continued on her way, she was stressing more and more over the situation.  
  
"Hey Maria!" She heard a friendly, familiar voice call.  
  
Elli.  
  
"Good morning!" She called back to her, stopping and waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Where are you headed?" Elli said, joining her in the walk.  
  
"Me? I'm going to...." Maria lowered her head and blushed, she felt nervous talking about their "relationship".  
  
"....meet Jack?" Elli said, finishing her sentence with a knowing smile.  
  
Maria hesitated, "....yes."  
  
Elli giggled a little, and Maria looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"What's so funny?" Maria asked.  
  
"I knew it would happen...." Elli said with a smile, not even looking at Maria, but at the sky.  
  
"Knew what would happen?" Maria asked, confused as ever.  
  
"That you two would fall in love." Elli replied.  
  
"In....love?" Maria asked, looking down again as she walked.  
  
"Don't start that again." She heard another familiar voice say.  
  
She looked up to see Jack standing in front of her, obviously tired from his work.  
  
"Well, this isn't the way I was headed so I'll be seeing you two!" Elli said, continuing to the mountains.  
  
"Eh...." Maria said, relived and scared a little at the same time.  
  
"Where were you headed?" Jack asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Maria blushed slightly, "To see you...."  
  
"Really now?" Jack asked, smiling at her shyness.  
  
He grabbed her hand and they started towards his farm. When they arrived Maria noticed how much better shape it was in, the overrun field had been cleared away and had been replaced with crops and another field for the animals he'd purchased. Maria walked over to the small sheep that was at the fence. She bent down and smiled at it.  
  
"Hello little one." Maria said, scratching it behind the ear.  
  
"Is this one a he or a she?" Maria asked, still scratching behind it's ear.  
  
"A she, and I'm glad you didn't call her an "it"." He replied, bending down to Maria's level, but still slightly taller than her.  
  
"She's adorable." Maria said looking at the sheep and then at Jack with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, you got contacts." Jack said, in an "I-already-knew-that" voice.  
  
"Yeah....a while back actually." Maria said shaking her head slightly.  
  
"I'm waiting for my order, I bought some new ones." She said standing up now.  
  
Jack brushed a piece of hair away from her face.  
  
"Don't, you look better without them." He said, giving her a warm smile.  
  
Maria blushed slightly, she thought again about the night before and then she looked down. She still didn't understand I what she was feeling was love. She grabbed Jack's hand and brought it away from her face. He looked at her, confused a little.  
  
"I don't know what's happening....I know you told me you loved me and I said I loved you back. I think I meant what I was saying, but I've never been in love before so how would I know the feeling?" Maria stated sadly.  
  
"The feeling of knowing you're in love?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," He wrapped his arms around her small waist, "to start, knowing that when you're with the person you aren't restless, you're at peace. Also knowing that you don't care who they were, just who they are now. Knowing that the more you see them, the more you need them with you when their gone. I don't know if that's the case for you....but I knew that's how I knew I was in love with you." He said giving her a loving smile.  
  
She looked at him, shocked. That was how she felt, the more she saw him the more she needed to be around him; the constant longing.  
  
"I understand now...." She said smiling at him.  
  
"What's the feeling then?"  
  
"I've come to realize that I do truly love you, I'm not confused anymore about it. I'm sorry about that." She said, giving him an "I'm sorry" smile.  
  
He chuckled and reassured her it was all right, that nothing was wrong.  
  
"Right, now, you look like you need some help. What can I do?" Maria said, pulling away and looking around.  
  
"I think I've covered everything for now...." He said looking around as well to see if there was anything to be done.  
  
There wasn't really.  
  
"Let's see, 2:36 PM, wow, we've got the rest of the day." Jack said after looking at his watch.  
  
"Well, okay...." Maria said thinking, then she heard a rumble.  
  
"Where'd the sunny sky go?" She asked, looking up at the darkened sky.  
  
"Who knows." Jack said brushing the first raindrop off his nose.  
  
"I don't think it's going to matter." Maria said pointing up at the sky, pointing out the rain.  
  
"Yeah, we better get inside then." He said, taking her towards his house, just as the rain was becoming heavy.  
  
He led her in then said he'd be back in a few after he took the animals in and dried them off. Maria offered to help, but he said he'd rather her just stay inside. She nodded and took a seat on the couch in the corner of his room.  
  
^@*&^@&^)@)@&  
  
RuRu: I don't care if there isn't a couch in his house, there is a lot of stuff in his house that isn't in the game and in this story. Sorry if you don't like it, but OH WELL!  
  
@*&^%@(#%(#%@^  
  
She looked out the window, barely able to see through all the rain coming down. She slumped in her seat, sighing heavily, there went her day. Jack joined her about 30 minutes later, soaked from head to toe. Maria giggled, got up and took off his hat.  
  
"Please keep that silly hat off you head." She said, laughing now.  
  
Jack rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Right. I'm going to change, I'll be right back."  
  
Maria waited a few more minutes and Jack rejoined her wearing casual clothes. He wore blue jeans and a baggy blue shirt, and he looked much better, especially without that hat. He took a seat beside her and stretched, then slumped in his seat.  
  
"Good posture." She joked.  
  
"Thank you." He replied bowing his head, and closing his eyes.  
  
Maria bent over and kissed him softly on the cheek, Jack smiled and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and realized she felt soooooo much more comfortable with him now. She and him had their little small kissing thing, while two pairs of eyes watched them with disgusted looks.  
  
"She'll have to pay for taking him away." Ann said holding the umbrella above Karen and her.  
  
"Seriously, who does that slut think she is." Karen said with a smug look.  
  
"Well we'll just have to make sure this relationship doesn't go any further." Ann stated with an evil smile.  
  
"Seriously, yesterday Kai hit on me, come on!" Karen said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to have to settle with that Cliff guy, talk about annoying." Ann said, her and Karen now walking off.  
  
"Well, if Maria thinks she can get away with this, she's dead wrong." Karen said, glaring back at the house.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
RuRu: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! What could they be planning?  
  
Chichiri: -_- revenge. No da.  
  
RuRu: I KNEW THAT! I'm the authoress! ::looks at the word "authoress"::  
  
Chichiri: That's a word? No da!  
  
RuRu: The spell checker says it is. 0.o  
  
Chichiri: Right....COOL! No da!  
  
Preview: Okay, Ann and Karen obviously are planning, a typhoon hits and Maria has to stay the night at Jack's house and then....something horrible happens! All this and more in Chapter 5 The Storm, The Evil Ones, and Magic Food! 


	5. The Storm, The Evil Ones, and Magic Food...

RuRu: HOWDEE! Don't hurt me! ::ducks::  
  
Chichiri: It's been like 2 months....No da!  
  
RuRu: Yeah I am really sorry....I mean this story gave me such a writers block! Thanks to all who reviewed, you're all so very special to me!  
  
Disclaimer: I play HM64, but I don't own it, well I own my copy, but I don't own the company.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Storm, The Evil Ones, and Magic Food!  
  
Maria sighed, and opened the refrigerator door; she was surprised a farm had no food. She closed the door back and walked into Jack's living room/bedroom to find him checking the weather.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing her expression.  
  
"No food. I was going to cook dinner, but I can't without food." She said standing beside him, watching the TV as well.  
  
( Announcer )  
  
"The storm is intensifying as I speak, its possible it will change over to a typhoon later this evening. We will be updating you if any further news arises."  
  
Jack sighed at the report, and Maria frowned. She never enjoyed these storms; in fact they freaked her out. She found herself holding on to Jack's arm tightly, and pressing her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" He asked, turning.  
  
Her position changed to hugging him, and he wrapped his arms around her as well.  
  
"I hate storms..." She said, shuddering when she heard thunder.  
  
"Hey, its okay, I won't let anything happen to you." Jack said in a soft voice, trying to calm her down.  
  
(( Outside ))  
  
"Dammit Ann, great idea! We have to initiate the plan...in a freaking typhoon!" Karen said, shielding her face from the pounding rain.  
  
"Don't blame me! You're the one who said the sooner the better!" Ann retorted, grabbing onto Karen's arm, so she wouldn't fly back.  
  
"Look we both acted like dumbasses so lets just hurry and get this over with!" Karen yelled since the storm grew louder.  
  
"Right the sooner the better!" Ann said, her and Karen opening the door of Jack's barn.  
  
(( Inside away from the storm (like smart people). ))  
  
"Did you hear something fall? Maybe it was a tree, or maybe there's a tornado! What if it's destroying the town!? What about my parents and everyone else?!?!" Maria exclaimed, paranoid.  
  
Jack sighed, "Calm down Maria, there's no tornado....see the power's still on, and look Jake's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." (BTW, Jake is the dog, cause that's my doggies name!)  
  
CLICK  
  
The power shuts off.  
  
Maria screamed, Jake leapt up onto Jack's bed and burrowed under the covers, and Jack plugged his ears.  
  
Jack reached out and grabbed Maria's arms gently to let her know he was still there. Maria responded by fastening her arms around his neck tightly. He coughed, because she had a "death grip" on him.  
  
"JACK! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Maria exclaimed, not knowing the source and therefore still holding on to him.  
  
"I c-con't bre-the." Jack managed to say.  
  
She loosened her grip, and he coughed some more.  
  
"Sorry...." She said blushing, and looking down in embarrassment.  
  
(( Outside (like idiots) ))  
  
"You get the power turned off?" Ann asked Karen, on the roof now.  
  
"Yup, didn't you hear the coward scream?" Karen said, getting on the roof as well. (Not smart, but look who we're dealing with!)  
  
"Shh, we need to get down the steps without them noticing." Ann said, unlocking the roof's door quietly.  
  
Suddenly a gust of strong wind came from the west and blew them both off the roof onto the ground with a violent thud.  
  
"....Vammit." Karen said, her face in the dirt.  
  
(( Inside ))  
  
"Alright, now lets get flashlights and some other things." Jack said making a list.  
  
"You know this would be so much easier if it wasn't pitch black." He said, guessing where to write.  
  
"Uh....Jack....why are you making a list if you won't even be able to read it." Maria said, with a nervous giggle. (She's still scared of the storm.)  
  
"Oh....well after we find flashlights I can read it." He replied, smiling in the dark.  
  
"Well, why didn't you make a list after you got the flashlights?"  
  
Jack gave her an odd look, "Okay, what do you propose we do then?"  
  
Maria looked around and felt her way over to Jack's bed. She pulled the covers up and snatched up Jack's dog. Jake was shivering and he buried his face in Maria's arm.  
  
"Okay, we've got your dog, now lets work on getting the flashlights."  
  
"Right." Jack replied and stood up.  
  
He quickly walked into the kitchen and looked under the sink. There he found the flashlights and looked in a drawer up above it to get the extra batteries. He slid the batteries in the slot and, click, on came the flashlight.  
  
"Okay, now lets see that "list" of yours shall we?" Maria said, extending her hand.  
  
He handed to her and drew back and looked through the drawer to find extra batteries for her flashlight.  
  
"You can't write in the dark, can you?" She asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Actually I just have crappy handwriting." He said, putting batteries in her flashlight.  
  
"I see, well I'm gonna see if I can get the power turned back on...." Jack said, looking out the window.  
  
Jack began walking towards the bolted door and began unlocking it. Maria set his dog down and ran over to him. She fastened her arms around him and wouldn't release him.  
  
"No! If you go out there now who knows what could happen to you! You could be struck by lightening....or something worse!" She said, rubbing her head in his back.  
  
Jack sighed, he knew she had a good point.  
  
"Besides, if you go I'll be scared...." She said, trying to think of another excuse.  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't leave you alone in here." He said, turning around and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
(( Outside in the "lovely" weather ))  
  
"Okay, lets try that ONE more time." Karen said, scaling the house and holding on securely to the roof.  
  
Ann followed behind her and through up their "supplies". Karen attempted to lift the door, but Ann interrupted her.  
  
"If we open the door they'll hear the storm!" She said, climbing back down.  
  
"Okay, what do you suggest we down? BURN THE HOUSE DOWN?" Karen yelled, once they were off the roof.  
  
"NO! BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T LIGHT IN THE RAIN YOU IDIOT!" Ann yelled back.  
  
"Okay, lets just wait out the storm and try and sneak in there really early in the morning after the storm has passed." Karen said, going in the barn.  
  
"Right....hey...." Ann noticed three little creatures with red outfits on in the corner eating something.  
  
"What....the...." Karen said, walking over to them.  
  
"Ew, this barn smells so gross!" Ann said, plugging her nose.  
  
They went over to the little creatures that turned out to be Harvest Sprites. They were eating strange mushrooms.  
  
"Ello-hey!" They all exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Ann asked, perplexed.  
  
"We're eating our dinner!" The Harvest Sprite that knew English replied.  
  
"Would you like some of the Happy Mushroom?" He asked.  
  
Ann and Karen looked at each other.  
  
"Well I'm hungry." Karen said, taking a mushroom from the Harvest Sprites.  
  
Ann took one too, and they both began to eat the "happy" mushrooms.  
  
(( Inside, where they were all warm and cozy! ))  
  
"Okay, so I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed...." Jack said, getting extra pillows and blankets from his closet.  
  
"O....Kay...." Maria said, sitting on his bed.  
  
"What?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and looking at her.  
  
"Oh, just admiring you for being such a gentleman." She said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"But of course." He said, returning the smile and fixing his bed.  
  
"Do you need anything before we got to sleep? I can fix us something....even if you have like no food...." She said, walking over to him and smiling.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Just a goodnight kiss."  
  
(( Okay so the time went from 11 PM to 3 AM and we are now in the barn! ))  
  
"What kind mushwooms were those?" Ann said, giggling.  
  
".....................................I have no idea." Karen said, in a drunkish manner.  
  
They both began giggling and then started cracking up.  
  
"What is wrong with those humans?" The shortest one asked his friends.  
  
"I think they're weird...."  
  
"WHY!? WHY DID HE HAVE TO LOVE THAT WITCH!?" Ann said, falling backwards.  
  
"Don't worry Ann, we'll gettum back!" Karen said, hugging her.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"Or at least I will." They both said under their breath in unison.  
  
"What?" Ann asked, staring blankly at her.  
  
"Lookey what I can do!" Karen said, doing a handstand and walking around.  
  
"WHOA! The world just went upside down!" Ann said, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm scared, can we go home?" One of the Harvest Sprites asked.  
  
The three of them left the seriously messed up Ann and Karen alone to do whatever there weird minds had planned.  
  
"Karen....do you see the leprechauns that are holding our matches?"  
  
"Yes....I do...."  
  
(( 6 AM in the morning INSIDE and perfectly calm, and don't blame me they didn't sleep beside each other blame PuddingGurl, she's sitting beside me and told me what should have happened! Get mad at her if you don't like it, not me! ::Goes off and cries:: ))  
  
Maria opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring in the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked over at the couch to see Jack was already up and getting dressed. She sunk back down and blushed.  
  
"Good Morning." He said turning around, he had pants on....but no shirt.  
  
"G-Good....Morning...." She said, blushing furiously.  
  
He chuckled and walked over to her.  
  
"You okay?" He said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
She nodded her head frantically.  
  
"Okay." He said, and odd look on his face.  
  
"At least your hats gone!" She said, smiling nervously.  
  
"True." He replied, getting up and grabbing a white shirt.  
  
Maria stood up and stretched, she was getting used to him more and more each day. She walked into the kitchen to see everything was restocked.  
  
"I got up early this morning and restocked it...." He said, tugging the shirt over his head.  
  
"Okay, as payment for staying the night I'll make you breakfast." She said, taking out she needed.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said, giving her a small hug.  
  
(( Outside in the barn....asleep.... ))  
  
"....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...."  
  
Ann and Karen were asleep....so I guess there's not much to do with them. Okay then!  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
RuRu: Okay so whatever I thought that was a weird chappie, but oh well! It had some cutesy scenes!  
  
Chichiri: Happy Mushrooms? No da?  
  
RuRu: YES! And they make you OH SO HAPPY! Actually Ann and Karen liked them A LOT! As you can tell. Yes their plan of revenge failed horribly, but so is what happens when you eat unidentifiable mushrooms!  
  
Preview of next chappie: I have no idea....uh....I mean IT'S A SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest moon. PEACE! 


	6. The Letters Sender and an Odd Lunch

* * *

**RuRu**: HOWDEE!!! What's up? Really? Clowns are trying to eat you guys too!? WOW! We're in the same boat! Anyway, I am updating....you know the minute I uploaded that last chappie I remembered what I was going to write in this chapter! Go me!  
  
**Chichiri**: She's a little slow. No da.  
  
**RuRu**: Yes I am! On with the chapter! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE U ALL! Oh and thanks to the reviewer who said, I make my own schedule. I appreciate that! Sorry if I write badly, I'm a little pissed off at someone right now....

* * *

**Disclaimer: I no owny this! Nopers! I no own Harvest Moon 64!**

* * *

**Chapter 6** _(we're on chapter 6 right?)  
  
_**The Letters Sender and an Odd Lunch**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
  
I finally returned home about 4 or 5 hours ago, and I realized how much I missed it. I fixed breakfast for Jack this morning and after a few minutes went home to check on my family. They seemed fine, just a bit rattled from the storm and me being away all night.  
  
Last night was amazing, excluding the retched storm part. Curse storms, but then again, it brought me closer to Jack. I could have sworn that there were other people around, but I suppose in that weather....  
  
Anyway, I explained to my mother that nothing had happened between Jack and I; my father believed me; he seems to trust Jack a lot. My mother still gave me that "_what-ever-you-say-dear_" look. I can't believe she couldn't believe me; I've never done anything like that in my whole life! I am waiting for the right time to even think about such a thing, and that time will be marriage.  
  
There's still a light drizzle outside, but other then that every things better. Not much damage occurred, a few trees fell, but that was all really. Now I must be off to repair the library a little more, then I promised Elli I would have lunch with her....I do hope Jack drops by the library this morning....

* * *

Maria stared at the page for a while longer, thinking a little more on the subjects, then placed her diary among the hundreds of books she kept in her room. She brushed her long hair out and re-braided it; then took her leave into the living room.  
  
She saw her mother there, almost done with the book she had started a few days ago. Maria noticed the rip and it was beginning to bug her a little, she shrugged it off though after remembering what her mother had told her.  
  
'_I still don't exactly get what she meant by it...._' Maria thought, waving to her mother and opening the door.  
  
She closed the door behind her and began walking towards the library. When she got there she took out the key and unlocked the door. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. The shelves had been filled with new books and the entire place had been cleaned and re-organized.  
  
"Wh-who could have done this?" She said, covering her wide smile with her dainty hands.  
  
"Well, me Miss Maria." An older voice said.  
  
Maria whipped around to see Harris standing in the open doorway. He had his hat off and had a small, unsure smile on his face. Maria looked around her one more time, unable to believe it.  
  
"Th-thank you so much Harris! Thi-this is all too much!" She said, with a huge smile.  
  
"I just wanted you happy again Miss Maria, I wanted to see that smile." He said, his cheeks turning a pale pink.  
  
"Oh...." She said, surprised again.  
  
Suddenly Jack appeared beside Harris, and gasped in astonishment.  
  
"WOW!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Harris did it!" Maria explained to the confused Jack.  
  
"Really? Wow, that's great! Thanks Harris." Jack said, smiling widely at Harris.  
  
"Uh....yeah....your welcome Jack." Harris said, walking over towards Maria.  
  
"Miss Maria, might I speak with you in private for a moment?" He asked her, his blush growing redder.  
  
"Uh.... I suppose." Maria said, unsure at first.  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow, "huh?" He mumbled.  
  
"Would you mind Jack?" Maria asked him, wanting to get his permission for some odd reason.  
  
"I guess not..." Jack said, half-glaring at Harris. _(He's becoming protective!)  
_  
"Thanks." Harris said bluntly.  
  
Jack looked at him and waited for Maria to turn around before sending him a mental note saying, 'Touch her and I **WILL** kick your ass.' Then he turned and went out the door, conveniently leaving it open. Jack didn't trust Harris well enough yet, he didn't really know what he was like.  
  
Harris waited a few more minutes and then began telling Maria what he intended to tell her in the first place.  
  
"Maria, do you remember receiving a letter?" Harris said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I've received many, which one do you speak of?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"....The one where someone confessed their love too you...." He said, his whole face red.  
  
Maria took a step back, "Ho-how did you know!?"  
  
"....I sent that letter Maria...."  
  
Maria stumbled back a bit and rested up against a bookcase. She couldn't believe the letter had been from Harris.  
  
"I realize you must be confused and shocked, and I know that I should have had the courage to tell you eye-too-eye, but I was a coward. And I also realize our age difference, but I don't care about all that! The point is I **DO** love you!" He said, finally finding his courage.  
  
Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing, she shook her head in denial.  
  
"No, no not me...." She said, confused.  
  
"Yes you Maria! And only you!" Harris said, clinching his fists.  
  
"Please Maria, I want to hear your answer...." Harris said, standing there looking at her with a solemn face.  
  
**....Silence....  
**  
"....I can't answer you...." She said, standing there a moment and then running out of the library.  
  
Jack noticed this and immediately ran after her, leaving a bewildered Harris behind standing in the doorway. He sighed and placed his hat back on, then shut the door behind him. Maria ran towards the bakery and opened the door to greet Tea Guy and Elli's grandmother. She then walked a few more steps and slumped to the ground.  
  
Elli rushed out from the kitchen and saw Maria almost in tears. She dropped what she was doing and ran over to her friend. Jack soon followed Maria and almost ran into her upon entering the Bakery. He immediately went in front of her and fell to his knees, taking her into a tight, reassuring embrace. She clung to Jack for a few minutes, with Elli sitting on the floor.  
  
"It's okay....he didn't hurt you did he?" Jack said, looking at her in the eyes now.  
  
"No! **NO**! **NO**! He just....he...." She couldn't finish.  
  
Elli stood up, "I'll make us some lunch and we can talk over that." She said, not waiting for their answer and rushing into the kitchen.  
  
Maria slowly stood help with some help from Jack and sat down in a nearby chair. He stood there beside her talking to her, and trying to calm her down. It had all been a real shock to her; which could be understood with her personality and understanding of things. She took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.  
  
She never would have guessed Harris would be the sender....never....  
  
"Lunch!" Elli exclaimed, returning with sandwiches and drinks.  
  
"It's small, but that's all I had time to fix on such short notice!" She said, setting it down on a nearby table.  
  
She asked Tea Guy and her grandmother if they would mind going outside for a few minutes, and they didn't seem to mind too much so they did. Maria and Jack took a seat at the table and Elli gave them their drinks before taking her's.  
  
"So....Maria, what happened?" Elli asked, taking a sandwich.  
  
"Harris sent the letter." She blurted out, unable to keep it to herself any longer.  
  
"HE DID!?" Jack exclaimed, unable to believe it either.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
Elli, bowed her head, she knew this wasn't her place.  
  
"Well what did you say to him? How did you answer?" Jack asked, puzzled.  
  
"I couldn't answer him....I....I just told him I couldn't give him an answer...." She said, looking at Jack sadly.  
  
Jack looked taken aback and didn't speak for a few seconds, all of it had hit him at once.  
  
"YOU COULDN'T ANSWER!? HOW THE-"He stopped, and just stood up angrily.  
  
"Fine, if can't even tell him you can't be with him cause you love me, and I thought you did, then I just don't know what to think anymore!" He stated furiously, and stormed out leaving and stunned Maria and Elli behind.  
  
"Oh my...." Elli said, covering her mouth.  
  
"I...I didn't mean it like that!" Maria said, running towards the door.  
  
But Jack was already long gone, and Maria was just left standing in the doorway looking at the empty space of town.

* * *

END SHORT CHAPTER 6

* * *

**RuRu**: OKAY! Don't get mad at me! Every couple has to have a fight, and technically Jack still has SOME growing up to do and that's why he reacted that way.  
  
**Chichiri**: He was pissed, no da!  
  
**RuRu:** Yes he was.  
  
_**Preview of next Chappie!**_  
  
_The girl's take full advantage of this little fight and Maria is trying to think of how to fix this little fight...and Harris is well....YOU'LL SEE!!!!  
_  
**_Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!_**


	7. And this is why

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! I have been grounded anyway…okay to the people who said Jack shouldn't get that angry…you find out why in this chappie, trust me, I usually don't write something that exaggerated unless I have a good reason. To all who reviewed you made me smile!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this game, me no own at all, nope.**

**Against All Odds**

_By: RuRu_

**Chapter 7**

**And this is why**

Maria sat there in shock of the previous days events, she wanted to forget it all and start over. That she knew was impossible though, and that Ann and Karen would take full advantage of this. Again, not something she was ultimately thrilled over, and Harris, she felt horrible about him. She wanted to tell him that she loved Jack, but she wasn't good with expressing her true feelings towards someone; a note Jack _should_ have remembered.

She moved towards her diary to write, but simply picked it up, stared at it, and threw it across her room to bounce off the wall and onto the bed where the pages spewed out and flew everywhere. Tears began welling up in her eyes, images flooding back.

She grabbed a pen and paper and began scribbling something down.

**A letter to Harris.**

The letter was as follows:

Dear Harris,

I'm sorry to inform you, but our preceding meeting has caused me great loss and heartbreak. I realize you merely wanted to express your feelings towards me, but I've now lost the person most important to me, and that's Jack.

I couldn't tell you before and I apologize, but I truly do love Jack. And I'm so sorry I have to be a coward and say this in a letter. I just hope I can bring Jack and me back together before time runs out and I'm all alone again. Harris you truly are a marvelous person, but one I love Jack, and two you're just too old for me.

Apologizes,

Maria

A tear fell and splashed against the paper causing the ink on it to spread out in random direction. Maria looked at the splatter and sighed.

"Just like my life…always going in random directions…" She whispered as she licked the envelope and placed the letter inside.

She exited her room and stopped to see her mother and father staring at the newspaper together, their eyes were wide with shock.

"Mom?" Maria asked.

"Have you seen this Maria?" Her father asked.

Maria's head cocked slightly, and she walked towards them to see what the fuss was over. She took the article in her hands and began to carefully read it over.

_In FlowerBud Village a recent murder has been reported. The body of 19 year-old Popuri Dodson was found in her family's greenhouse late last night. The corpse had several stab wounds and bruises due to a knife left at the scene, and physical blows. Investigators say that likely the murderer was two or three people, and they were more then likely someone she had been in contact with the night before. No word yet on why she was murdered, and no suspects are in custody._

Maria dropped the paper unable to believe what she had just read. She never really knew Popuri, but this was still a villager. Though Popuri had been declared the town whore, there was still no reason for her death that Maria knew of.

"This is tragic, she was so young and full of life." Maria's mother spoke lowly, her head bowed.

Maria clenched her fists; she had an idea of who was responsible for this disgusting act. She stormed out and ran towards Jack's farm, knowing they'd be there.

She rushed past villagers that wore black as a sign of respect; Maria still had a blue T-shirt on with white cotton pants. Not the perfect thing to wear in public, but at this moment she didn't care at their rude stares and whispers.

Her mind was set on one goal, making sure Karen and Ann received what they justly deserved. Her first sight was the three of them sitting there at the fence, and Jack didn't seem all that depressed about yesterday; in fact he seemed happy.

Maria stopped momentarily before gathering all her courage, marching over to their group, and slapping Jack with all the strength she could muster. His head turned all the way to the side, and a pounding red mark appeared where she had struck him.

Ann and Karen looked at her in disbelief and Jack just held his pose, stunned. Maria was breathing hard out of exhaustion and anger, that was the bravest thing she had ever attempted. She withdrew her arm and laid it at her side, fists now clasped again.

"Why did you do that?! Yesterday you blew up at me without a decent reason!" Maria shouted, tears on fury welling up in her eyes.

Jack glared, "Because you turned into a cheating bitch!"

Maria gasped at his choice of words, Jack had never acted this way.

"What happened to you!? You're a totally different person now!" She retorted, shock still in her eyes and face.

"Me? What happened to **you**? You went from innocent Maria to a backstabbing whore!" He snarled.

Maria glared at him this time, " I have never cheated on you nor would I ever cheat on you! You should know better then anyone I have trouble expressing emotion!"

"You're doing a hell of a good job right now!" He hissed again.

"STOP CUSSING!"

"Make me bitch!"

_( After that there was a slur of words and phrases from Jack not meant for your virgin eyes. )_

Maria was frustrated now, while Karen and Ann were sitting back and enjoying the drama.

"How can I explain the TRUTH if you won't let me Jack?" Maria begged.

"…" Jack remained silent.

"Jack I love you, I truly do. I was just so scared that Harris would hate me, and he's one of the people that care about me. But if it means I lose you I'll tell him I hate his guts, that I can't stand the sight of him, but don't leave me Jack…please…" Tears were now streaming down Maria's pale face.

Jack's eyes softened, and he jerked his head away in shame.

"This is my fault…I'm the one to blame here, I'm sorry…" Jack took her hands gently and began pulling her away from Ann and Karen who had their original face of disbelief on.

Maria followed him, not believing his quick apology.

'Is this guy Bi-polar?' She thought, worried. (sorry if that was spelled wrong!)

He stopped at the door of his barn, and began to rub her hands softly.

"I should have told you this is in the beginning, I was just an idiot I guess." He had developed a blush of embarrassment.

Maria looked at him oddly, not quite understanding what he meant by that last comment.

"When I lived in the city I met a girl I thought I had fallen madly in love with, turns out I was just young and stupid…but anyway; we dated for 4 years. I was 16 and she was 15, and we planned to get married what would now be this winter. Heh, of course the day before we left for here I found her in bed with my best friend. Go figure, that was my luck…but I'm glad we ended; she was immature and ignorant. That's why when you did that yesterday I blew up…I couldn't help it." Jack explained.

Maria gasped, she'd never known that Jack had been engaged; he'd been cheated on, …THAT HE WAS 20?! She took a step back in surprise.

"You're twenty!?"

"Actually 21." He corrected, a slight smile on his face.

"…erm…wow." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's not a problem right, 3 or 4 years difference isn't that big…" He chuckled.

She shrugged, " I guess…not."

Ann and Karen were simply in words…frozen, shocked, and pretty dang angry at this scene.

"NO! She's not supposed to get back with him!" Ann growled under breath.

"Well, don't worry, all trails lead to them anyway, we'll plea Jack innocent, leaving Maria without an alibi." Karen cackled quietly, loving their new plan.

**END OF CHAPTER…7 was it?**

**RuRu: **What do you guys think of the plot twist and the sick lengths these girl's will go? HAHAHA! I love it myself, their nuts! This chapter was poorly written, I'm sick, I'm sorry.

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


End file.
